Differential phase contrast imaging is an imaging technique that uses an interferometer comprised of gratings to image the phase change induced by the object one wishes to image. When processing phase contrast image data there is another signal emerging that recently caught the attention of the research community. This is the dark field signal that relates to loss of coherence suffered by an electro-magnetic wave in its passage through the imaged object. It has been observed however that dark field images (as tomographically reconstructable from such dark field signals) are sometimes inflicted by artifacts.